


High Powered Bro High School Senpais

by isometricradiance



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isometricradiance/pseuds/isometricradiance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dramatic Fight Scene in Lunch Room!!!!!! Who Will Naruto Marry?!????</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Powered Bro High School Senpais

HIGH POWERED BRO HIGH SCHOOL SENPAIS

Ted Cruz was new in school. He was new in school because everyone kept saying “omg who’s that” and Ted Cruz would answer “I am Ted-chan so kawaii XD lol” and all the girls thought he was so hot. Except for Hillary, but she had her eyes set on one man and one man only: Naruto.

Hillary didn’t like Ted, because Ted-chan and Naruto became friends very fast. “Fuckin Naruto, always stealing all the good things in life. What a scrub,” Hillary growled to her best friend, Kylo Ren. Kylo was too busy crying because that’s what emos are good at. 

It was lunch time and Obama saw that Hillary was sad and Kylo was being his usual fucking self. Obama was worried, because he and Hillary used to harvest turnips together in the second grade, before Shinji Ikari fucking jumped off the top of the playground and died and got playgrounds banned by the dystopian government led by former surgeon Ben Carson-sama. Obama went up to Hillary and said, “Yo girl what’s the sitch?” ((It’s funny because he’s black))

Hillary started crying and said “Ted-chan is going to steal my Naruto-muffin.”

Obama gasped. He suddenly turned into an anime protagonist with spiky hair and cool shades and shouted, “TED-CHAN, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!!! LEAVE NARUTO-MUFFIN ALONE!!”

“No! He is my waifu now and we will have butt babies together!” Ted-chan declared. From out of nowhere he pulled a huge axe that read “THE PUNISHER” and charged at Obama-senpai!!!! Obama screeched and pulled a sword out of his blazer that was twenty feet long and pointed it at Ted-chan.

However, the fight was interrupted by none other than Edward Cullen! Everyone, even Hillary who had decided to marry Naruto, loved Edward Cullen, because he was so emo and played piano so good with his yaoi hands. “Obama and Ted-chan, you are a disgrace to this school. And to emos. Emos cut to show their negative feelings, they don’t cut other people. God I’m so sad,” Edward said while crying tears of blood because vampires are so kawaii and can do cool stuff like that.

Brobama hung his head in shame. “You are correct.” Then he remembered he wasn’t an emo and said, “But too bad Ted-chan is going to die!” he swung his sword and lopped Ted-chan’s head off.

Ted-Chan’s head hit the floor, and he sprouted Tiny Legs and a small fist and proceeded to try and beat the shit out of Obama. Kylo Ren was so shocked that he died. Edward screamed. Hillary picked up Naruto and threw him over her broad, manly shoulders and took him away to marry him.

The end. 

Gov’t if you’re reading this I am so sorry it was a prank bro. It was a prank.


End file.
